


【日黑】【第二人称x黑】捉迷藏

by GasPool



Category: mob黑- Fandom, 日黑-Fandom, 缘严 - Fandom, 缘岩 - Freeform - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasPool/pseuds/GasPool
Summary: Warning！War ！War！洁癖慎 雷文预警炼铜预警第二人称人设碧池拜金男有第二人称x继国夫人以及第二人称x岩(实质性)注意Ooc ooc兄弟又鬼又黑，月非常疯批，日隐型疯批。
Kudos: 24





	【日黑】【第二人称x黑】捉迷藏

1  
这绝对是一笔划算的买卖，你这样想着。

你又攀上了一位贵妇，但这位女士和其他来店里的阔太不一样，她优雅、美丽又易碎，用高档丝巾擦着泪向你讲述她家里的悲剧。她的丈夫是制药厂的董事长，娶了年纪小了二十岁的她，生下了一对双胞胎。

“那两个孩子就是他造的孽”，你有些惊讶，如此温润的夫人竟然能讲出这样的话。看着与自己年龄相仿的、宛如大和抚子般温柔的女人，更别说她还是那巨额财产的遗孀，你心里开始打起了小算盘。相比被油光水滑的大龄阔太当作狗一样买走，这位不经世事传统又温柔的女性，明显是不二佳选。

你说话是这条街有了名的好听，你一次又一次安慰着这位夫人。这位夫人慢慢的接受了你，趴在你的肩膀上哭泣，谈着她心中的伤心事，说着什么“恶魔”、“诅咒”之类的话。你见过无数的女人咒骂过她的老公更肮脏的词汇，这算不上什么，所以你也没有认真的听，只是看着她的黑发心中蒸腾起了奇怪的情愫，“好像真的爱上她了，她实在是太美了”，你这样想着。

2  
如你所料，这位不谙世事的单纯寡妇过了一年就把你带到她的豪宅里了，只是碍于她是一个传统的妇人没将你们的关系告诉宅子里面的管家和.........她的那对双胞胎。但是所有人都心知肚明，不是吗。你很擅长和女人打交道，小孩子也是一样，“她的孩子应该也像她一样好骗”。你咂了一下嘴，摸着木制扶梯上雕着的金龙，想着这间宅子马上就要跟你的姓氏了，换了一幅伪善的皮囊和那位夫人上楼去看她的孩子。

“向您介绍，这位是哥哥，岩胜”，扎着小辫的幼童盈着笑脸很熟练的向他鞠躬问好，他确实很像他的母亲端庄美丽，是一个好生养的小少爷，幸好没有像他的老头父亲。夫人接着问着“缘一呢？你们又在玩........捉迷藏是吗？”你看见夫人的脸上显出担忧的神色，就像平时一样安慰着她“没关系，这个年龄的小孩子贪玩很正常。”

“缘一，有客人来了，游戏结束了”，双胞胎里的哥哥背对着你，喊着他的弟弟。  
忽然你的身后忽然传来声音，让你脊背发凉，但你也只能假装平静用习惯的笑容面对这个神出鬼没的臭小子“你好，缘一”，这个小孩好像不爱说话，马上跑到他哥哥身后。说着把你准备好的糖果礼物送给这对小孩，这糖果是上次一位阔太送给你的，丢了也浪费，反正你也马上就不干那下作生意了。接过糖果后，双胞胎的哥哥向你笑盈盈的道谢，双胞胎弟弟直直的看着你，视线像是穿透了你一样。

真是个奇怪中二期的臭小子。

“抱歉，让您见笑了”，“您不会，厌恶他们吧”，夫人在将你送出宅子的时候关切的问着。  
“怎么会，小孩子吗，很正常，相处久了就好了” 你挠挠头，回头瞟了一眼气派豪宅和夫人身上的珠宝，与奇怪的小孩相处好像也算不了什么，毕竟他们一家子是真的很漂亮，当然你也很漂亮，漂亮到足以名正言顺给这套宅子挂上自己的姓氏。“还是需要努力啊......”你这样想着。

3  
几个月间你来来往往去了几次继国家，你和夫人在气派的园艺花园里面喝茶，两个小孩就在和仆人们你追我赶，夫人给你买了几套新衣服，穿上去就像你是这座庄园的主人一样，你得意洋洋。

“先生........您要和我们玩捉迷藏吗？”双胞胎哥哥，那个开朗的小孩过来邀请你，你当然不会错过这个和他们处好关系、顺便让你的夫人开心的机会，笑盈盈的跟上去。“这局是您当鬼.....限时三个小时，倒数60秒”岩胜这样说着，没等你辩驳就和弟弟跑走了，还以为这个哥哥有多成熟，果然不过是小孩子，喜欢耍赖。

“3......2......1........我开始了”你不耐烦的从豪宅的一楼开始找，衣柜？床下？窗帘后面？每个房间都找过了，你偶然发现柜子上有一些被利刃切过的痕迹，熊孩子真能玩。臭小子们很能藏的吗，等房子跟我姓了看你们怎么藏，一小时。你又去庄园的花园里找了一圈，又找了一边一楼到三楼还是没有人，两小时。你不耐烦的喊着“缘一，岩胜，我输了好不好？”

三楼有一个暗门，你推着走进去，地板布满灰尘，看见这间宅子前任主人的油画像，脑满肠肥的中年男人并没有什么好看的，你擦了一下油画的边框，纯金的，手指继续移动，边框上雕着对咬的双头蛇，眼睛上还镶着红色的钻石。“赫拉的蛇，吗........连魔鬼会化成灰烬的婚姻守护者”经常面对贵妇的你还是记得一些老本行的，总是要向女人展示你的博学，不是吗？这时你听见敲门声，双胞胎对你说这“您输了，已经三个小时了”

“啊，你们实在是太会藏了，岩胜，缘一”你挠挠头，出门向他们认怂，兄弟俩拉着你去餐厅吃饭，那个面无表情的弟弟竟然也看向你笑了笑，真是一次不错的家庭游戏，不是吗？

4  
你从此便住下了，做完一发在豪宅的主卧的巨大圆床上抱着你的夫人，真是舒心的富豪生活。去洗个澡吧，在那个比你原来会所都大的浴室里。你闭目养神的时候听见有人下水，是岩胜，你笑笑向他打招呼。

“如果您不介意的话........我能叫您父亲........吗”池水中的少年这样说着  
“当然不介意，我还在和你母亲商量这是不是对你们来说太快了，没想到......” 那当然再好不过了，你这样想着。  
“我们的父亲几年前离世了，我一直很怀念他，缘一也是。缘一不喜欢您是因为他实在是太悲伤了”岩胜面露难色  
“你真的是一个好兄长”你这样说着，“如果可以的话，你们可以把我当作你的父亲。”  
“那太好了.......真的........谢谢您”岩胜红着脸低头，你伸手去拍拍他的辫子。“那........我来帮您拿背吧......我以前经常帮父亲做的”

你坐在淋浴头下面，你的新任儿子在背后帮你搓着泡沫，你心喜这个缺心眼的寡妇有着和她一样的蠢蛋儿子，世界上还有被人当爹的这种好事。他的手法确实很娴熟，看来是个孝顺的儿子，他搓着你的后背，上面都是泡沫。忽然他的手离开了，你有些迟疑，但是下一秒就有一个更大的热源贴过来，岩胜的双手在你的胸膛前交叉胡乱的抚摩，用双乳蹭着你后背的泡沫。“嗯........父亲........您还满意吗，嗯........”他的胸膛在你身后上下起伏，你大脑有点断弦，继国家的大少爷怎么会这种你听说妓女才会做的下贱勾当，还有你不自觉地在他的春叫中勃起了，你可从来不是恋童癖。

“哥哥，时间到了”应该是缘一的声音，这是你头一次听见。你身后的男孩快速的打开水龙头，像刚才的事情没发生一样，和他的弟弟说着“等我一下........我马上洗完澡了”

这种游戏，也过于太荒唐了。那位夫人虽然生过两个孩子但风韵犹存，就算她在性事中过于拘谨，你也真入戏、沉迷于她的美丽了。可是她的儿子，你在这个时候荒唐的有了道德底线，他们两个高潮时候的脸竟然在脑海中渐渐重合。这真是糟糕透了，你发誓你只是想要继国夫人那数不完的钱和这气派的豪宅，还有下半生的安稳，可没想过这个。

5  
之后的几天，岩胜就像是什么都没发生一样和缘一玩耍，不过他们都叫你“父亲”时刻提醒着你那场怪异却又暧昧的性事确实存在。直到这对双胞胎第二次叫上你去玩那无聊的捉迷藏。

“这回轮到我当鬼........父亲要努力藏好，我可是从来没有输过的”岩胜这样说着，有些得意，缘一面无表情的站在旁边，拉着他哥哥的手。岩胜在背过头倒数，你快速的跑到顶楼，想起上次找到的绝妙藏身处，二楼的一个暗柜里面，当然你没有认真的藏，毕竟只不过是小孩子的游戏。可是应该只过了十分钟，你就被岩胜找到了。“不愧是捉迷藏高手，岩胜”

你心不在焉的跟着岩胜在豪宅里找着，他很仔细的找着屋子里的每一个角落，一小时。岩胜回到一楼，拿起大厅墙上鬼面下挂着的武士刀，你说着“这个，没必要吧......”随即他就熟练的拿刀出鞘，你吓得后退了三步。“父亲，您呆在原地吧......不劳烦您了”岩胜说着就快速的跑上二楼，你听见你头顶上的天花板传来瓶子碎掉和木头裂开的声音，两小时。

“这也太熊了，玩个游戏还这么中二”你这样想着，心疼楼上那个你最喜欢的花瓶，大概是碎了。岩胜劈了几层楼的家具之后，又冲出去在花园里找缘一，你就在一楼喝茶，心疼未来属于你的家具。

岩胜夹着刀来到你面前掐着表说着，“只剩下二十分钟了吗........” 他放下剑，慢慢的走到你跟前。“父亲.......”他跨坐在你身上，脱下他的背带一个扣一个扣的解开他的衬衫，抱着你的头把乳头望你嘴上蹭。“父亲......帮帮我”岩胜红着脸边说着边在你耳边哈气。你不是一个纵欲的人，之前在会所那些悍妇能把你榨干，但是岩胜这小子他实在是，太超过了，他像是水蛇一样缠上你的身体，把你的理性勒到窒息，被他吻得有些缺氧，得快点找回主动权，你发狂一样的吻着他。岩胜在你耳边嗯嗯呀呀的叫着，左手去摸自己的小穴右手抚摸你已经抬头的性器还不断地挺弄着胸脯。岩胜的乳头被像是艳红色的气球一样，平时应该也没少和弟弟做过。比起你，他更像是个鸭子，你这样想着。

“父亲.......给我，唔，忍不住了”岩胜这样在你耳边叫着，不停用他湿淋淋的小屁股去蹭你已经勃起的下体，他的穴浅浅的吸了一下又站起来慢慢的摇着他白花花的屁股，坐在桌子上对着你撑开了他的小穴，时不时调弄着自己粉色的囊袋。好像很享受似的喊着“父亲.......嗯.........父亲........爸爸.......唔”，你挺着下体就进去了。这小子绝对当过鸭子，他的穴比你认识的任何一个妓女都会吸，他的腿夹着你的腰和你一起摆动，满面潮红的哈着气。岩胜高潮的脸真的很像他的母亲，这样的话，你也不算是出轨，不是吗。

岩胜的春叫像是猫的声音，在你耳边示弱，但是他的穴却毫不懈怠的吸着，让你一下精关失守，你下意识地打了一下他的屁股，结果他咬的更紧了。“对不起，嗯......嗯.......父亲”岩胜喘着，摇摇乳头向你口中送向你示好。“哪里做错了？”你饶有兴致的和他玩着这个游戏。“嗯......不应该......吸爸爸的几把”，你玩心大起，插着他打了几次他的屁股，岩胜就哭的咩咩叫，颤颤巍巍的射到射不出来。

你有些尿意，想要赶紧退出来，可是岩胜一直用腿牵着你，感觉到你要站起身他就抱着你的脖子挂在你身上，直到你尿在他的穴里，尿液淅淅沥沥的从你的腿上滴到地毯上，他才放过你。岩胜刚蹲下要给你口交的时候忽然停下来推开你，

“你输了，缘一”

“兄长，您这么在意输赢吗？”缘一出现在门口，从无悲喜的脸上少见的有了悲伤的表情。你赶紧推开岩胜，在地上寻找你的裤子。“缘一，不是你想的那样”你仓皇的解释着，但是他们两个的对话就像是你不存在一样。  
“作为你的兄长......就是为了赢你而生的”，岩胜直勾勾的看着他门口的弟弟，毫不介意自己身上性爱的痕迹。  
“兄长，我不介意输给你，我更喜爱和您游戏的过程”  
“说什么鬼话！给我认真一点”，“你是在.......看不起我吗”岩胜冲到门口拽住他弟弟的衣领。  
“我知道了，兄长”，缘一顿了顿  
“这次我会认真起来的”缘一眼神暗了下去，眯着眼睛看着他的哥哥。

“父亲，这次也有劳了”你听见缘一这样说着，不知道自己为什么又被卷入这场双生子的战争之中，刚刚背德行为带来的愧疚感戛然而止，你作为一个成年人，为什么要陪他们玩来玩去？

“这太荒唐了，我为什么要........”  
“60，59，58.......”缘一顾自地倒数着  
“快点逃吧，父亲，这次.........一定要藏好”岩胜穿好衣服，从你身边走过，然后快速的跑走，消失在走廊里。

“35，34，33.......”  
你浪费了三十秒杵在原地，你的身体求生的本能叫你快点逃跑，你疯了一样的跑到一楼，大门已经被从外面锁上了，应该是岩胜那个臭小子干的，于是你想了想，轻声的走上楼梯踱步到四楼那个充满灰尘的屋子，掀开那幅肖像背面果然是一个能藏的住成人大小的暗仓，你讪讪的躲进去。其实也没什么好怕的，不过是被揭发和岩胜的性事而已，夫人她会原谅我的，你这样安慰着自己，但是却要努力控制自己的颤抖不要敲响木板。

“3，2，1，0”  
“我开始了”  
缘一把兄长放在一楼房间的红色的刀重新出鞘，清亮的声音就连三楼都能听见。  
“兄长，我们下次换一个游戏吧，”  
“总是看不到您我会很难过的，”  
“咔哒——”是木门被砍碎的声音  
“双六，也很无聊”  
“过家家我很喜欢，”  
“嗒——嗒”是皮鞋挤压木板的声音，  
“您是妻子，我是丈夫，我能一直看着你，我很喜欢”  
“咔哒——咔哒——”应该是缘一踩在了刚才岩胜斩断的柜子  
“我有些了解您了，”  
“我现在，”  
“找到您........”  
皮鞋敲击地板的声音越来越近了  
“这件事，想想就很兴奋”

“找到了——”  
缘一把那副他们父亲的油画劈开，双头蛇的边框被一刀斩断。你呆愣愣的看着面前的缘一，就像是濒死的鹿看着豹一样，  
“兄长大人，您记错了，我赢过您的”  
“父亲那次”  
“但是这次，母亲真的爱上这个男人”  
你的眼睛对忽然来到的光明感到不适，但下一秒你的视线就被血红色替代。  
“您还是不出来吗？”  
“啊......眼睛”，你露在外面的手臂已经被斩断能摸到肌腱，你从墙上掉下来，在地上匍匐向门口挪动。  
“找不到您我会很困扰的，毕竟答应了您要认真起来”  
“哐——”又一刀落下，你的跟腱也被斩断。  
“兄长，再不决定就真的拼不回去了”

“你赢了”岩胜蹲在窗棂上，半个身子在窗户外面。  
“兄长，您太在意母亲了......”  
“她是您的弱点”  
岩胜像屠户一样翻着你这一滩肉，检查脉搏，看了按你的脸嫌弃的拍了拍手，拿过缘一手上的刀。  
“脸都已经这样了.........还是不要让母亲看到了”  
“母亲好不容易........”岩胜喃喃的说到，像是你临终前死神的悼词  
“还是........让我来吧。”岩胜挥着刀，刀片上反射的太阳光很亮。

End

继国兄弟是天生的恶魔、鬼怪，不过都很喜欢玩  
财产和豪宅、继国夫人都是饵料，面包男是兄弟求母亲去吊来的玩物。继国夫人一开始不愿意把面包人推火坑，所以很明确的说了兄弟是恶魔，但是面包人没认真听。  
兄弟真的非常喜欢玩。  
那张肖像上的双头蛇是继国爹保命用的，可惜对兄弟没用。

追逐和被追逐的游戏，捉迷藏，他们最喜欢的。他们都在被追逐的时候窃喜，但是在追逐对方的过程中，用对方唯一剩下的人性、弱点逼着对方出来认输。缘一的弱点是.......岩胜的弱点是......。另一个区别就是岩胜很好强、必须赢，但缘一更享受和兄长游戏的过程，“不想让兄长这么在意输赢，那就每次都赢他好了”。

这就是他们的游戏。


End file.
